


Chance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Instructions Not Included | No se aceptan devoluciones
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Extended Scene, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee brings up an excellent point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW daily prompt, with the word "Proclivity"

"She's probably not even his." Renee snapped.

Julie frowned at her partner. She hadn't exactly glossed over her young, free love, phase to Renee, but she didn't think she had portrayed herself as _that_ big of a slut. Renee was usually quite blunt – part of what made her good at her job – and Julie knew the words were spoken out of hurt over losing the custody case. But still, Julie felt a little stung by her tone.

On the other hand, as she thought back to her senior year, it was possible. It had been spring break, and Julie had been drinking heavily like everyone else. And she had a proclivity to... Well, there had been Valentin. And that frat boy at the amusement park. And that other local boy by the docks. And the two jocks she met while clubbing. And...

Okay, so maybe there was a decent chance that Maggie wasn't actually Valentin's. Maybe a better than decent chance. All it would take would be a simple paternity test to prove it, and she had the numbers on her side.

She smirked, and Renee echoed her. "Call the Newmans."


End file.
